ntyfandomcom-20200213-history
Haru
Haru is a young man without a name who protected Inui, sótano’s owner, from getting hit by a car. Also, the story’s protagonist. He appears to have amnesia, but the doctors believe it’s only a temporary side effect of the accident. He’s carefree to a fault and overly touchy-feely. It’s not clear if he was always like that or if the accident had something to do with it. He’s bisexual, attracted to men and women, young and old, and it doesn't take much to get him into bed at all. Sexual harassment is an everyday activity for him. He has a childish curiosity about everything and operates under an indecipherable set of principles. Appearence Haru is a blue-eyed bloke who is probably 5' and 9" tall (he said Ryu was a bit taller than he his and it is stated that Ryu is about 5' and 11" tall; plus Haru stated that he is the same age and height as Hiroyuki). He has black long hair which he usually wears in a ponytail.Haru is athletic and thus has a nice build. It has two tattoos in the shape of dragon, a white arm up to the left chest and another black that runs from the thigh up to the shin. Has pubic hair, penis circumcised with 16 cm. He wears a red shirt with a logo of an eagle atop a purple, short, in very light peach tone, a blue wristband on his right arm and a chain around his neck and sandal Personality If you had to know Haru, the first thing you would have to know is that he is slightly forgetful. He often forgets his own tasks and other people names even though he is told them several times, but, if he gives a nickname to them, he is more likely to remember it.He's athletic and likes doing exercises to maintain his body.He doesn't like socks and thus he doesn't usually wear them (except when he has to: at work, for example). He is a friendly and confident guy who has no trouble expressing their opinião.As times is distracted or even immature. Very curious and at the same time perverted (As we saw when he decides to pick up the butts of the other quarter: Hiroyuki, Kouichi, Ryu and Maki, and with the first three succeeded, but eventually also carrying a Ryu kick). Because of their perverted personality he only think about having sex with others, reaching sometimes speak of crooked deals with no regard for people to redor.Sendo that one of his favorite phrases is: Okay, let's have sex. Story Haru saves Kouichi Inui and thus, after losing his memories, is given a job at the Sótano ''and the name Haru (he doesn't remember his own name). He soon realise that the bar is a cover for the detective agency Kouichi ''unofficially runs with the bar employees and starts as a detective as well. He helps Kaori Mochizuki to capture her stalker and helps Igarashi (Hiroyuki's friend) to find his brother. Notes Category:Characters Category:No thank you